Breathe
by Kathryn-anne9636
Summary: Not long after the war it seems like everyone has simply forgotten that it ever existed. The smiles and the laughter becomes too much. She finds herself being unable to breathe. No one around her seems to notice how she is falling apart. Maybe an unfamiliar place is all she needs to forget the past the memories that just wont leave her a place where she'll be able to breathe again
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Not long after the war it seems like everyone has simply forgotten that it ever existed. The smiles and the laughter becomes too much. She finds herself being unable to breathe. No one around her seems to notice how she is falling apart. Maybe an unfamiliar place is all she needs to forget the past, the memories that just wont leave her a place where she'll be able to breathe again. Begins with Harry/Hermione and Jasper/Alice but will be Hermione/Jasper.

Author's notes: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

* * *

It's always so surprising how completely oblivious people are. You're the supposed love of your life is messing around with your best mate, your child lying about brushing their teeth. The evidence is all there, staring at you in the face. Your love coming home smelling like your friend, finding her favorite lacey red panties at his place, the tooth brush dry as a cactus looking the same as the day it came out of the package. So completely oblivious, or just plain stupid. They can't even tell when their best friend, the one who has stood by them for years, is slowly falling apart.

In their defense, how can you tell when someone is falling apart when you never really got to know the real them. One would think though that after being around someone for years that they could pick up on these things. For one Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, that most certainly was not the cases. Even after all these years, all of these dark years, they were still quite clueless when it came to one Miss Hermione Granger.

She was slowly falling apart, she _knew_ that, she really did. Since the age of eleven being thrown into a magical world, full of wonder and well magic, life should have seemed like a fairy-tail come true. A fairy Godmother, a prince on a white horse, the whole nine yards – only it wasn't. There were no fairy Godmothers, or Princes, but there were – are blood supremacist. People who have come from generations and generations of 'pure' bloods who believed that anything less than 'pure' should be controlled or destroyed.

So this wonderful fairy-tail world was really a world full of hatred and darkness and those too oblivious to notice. A giant snake released with the orders of killing any one with 'dirty' blood in a school full of children, beings that feed off of your soul sent to a school full of children, your families being murdered because they have no magic, or do not agree with the pure-blood ideas, or being raped and tortured because those with dirty blood are stealing the magic from the pure-bloods. This was not a happy fairy-tail but a nightmare. Having lived through this, survived from this was enough to break anyone. It was no wonder Hermione found herself in this predicament.

She _knew_ that she was falling apart.

* * *

He wrapped his arms around me, I could fill his hot breath against my neck. His lips grazing my neck, his teeth gently nipping at me, I arch into his touch. I can feel him hardening against my bum, it makes me wet. I know what I am doing is wrong, he is to marry in a week to his best friend's little sister. His best friend who is madly in love with me. He turns me around and slowly kiss down my chest, spending a good amount of time on my breast, sucking and biting and squeezing my hard nipples. His hand finds my wet folds, gently creasing my pink bundle teasing me with his fingers. I run my fingers through his unruly black hair, tugging, running my nails on his back.

He suddenly puts two fingering into me making gasp his name against his neck. He know what I want as I arch my hips up to him. I can feel him chuckles against my breast, I am very impatient. What we are doing is wrong, his in love with Ginny, he does not love me like her, but our bodies just crave each other, It doesn't make what where doing right but it does feel like that. He takes his fingers out of me, making whimper with the loss of contact, before I could complain for long he thrusts himself into me. I forget how to breathe, as he thrusts into me. Oh Merlin, it feels so good. It's not right we both know that, but damn does it feel good.

* * *

It's the night of their engagement party, I sneak pass Ron, heading straight to the bride to be and her groom. Everyone is here, laughing and talking like there was never was a war less than six months ago. It seems like everyone has forgotten, I can never forget. I absent mindedly rub my right forearm, no, I can never forget I think as I smile at Ginny and hug her.

"Congratulations'!" I say, even though I think getting married as young as they are is a mistake. She smiles back at me, it's a smile that can light up a whole room.

"Thanks 'Mione," Even her voice is lightening up the room with happiness. It makes me sick. I turn to Harry with a smile on my face, he grasps me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here 'Mione" he says as return the hug. I can feel him harden against me, it makes me genuinely smile. "Wouldn't have missed it" I replied, It gives me great satisfaction to think I can cause such a reaction from him. I love him, I do, I'm just not in love with him. I step back smiling to them, Ginny thinks I need a man, someone like her Harry. If only she knew that when they separate tonight and she goes off to her own bed saving herself for marriage, Harry will be crawling into bed with me. That thought makes me smile just a little bit more.

"Hey!" Ron comes up and puts his arm around my waist. It makes me cringe. I hate it when he touches me. He makes me feel like I'm an object, Harry doesn't, and Ginny is always trying to pimp me out to him. Maybe that's why it gives me satisfaction to sleep with Harry, he treats me like a person and doesn't belittle me or try to whore me out saying that I should be so lucky for the attention no man looks at me the way Ron does. Harry makes me feel beautiful and wanted, like I don't have to settle,

"Hello Ronald" I say slowly stepping out of his grasp. His cheeks flush red with anger, but before he can do anything Harry gets his attention with the intent to start in impromptu Quidditch match. Even Ginny leaves and it gives me a moment to breath. I rub my right arm and frown realizing what I am doing.

Thank goodness I am leaving soon. _It keeps getting harder to breath here_ I think, as I watch them all laugh and play around. Too many bad things have happened here lately, and all the smiles and laughter feels like knives in my heart. I need to leave so I can breathe, so when I hear laughter it doesn't make me cringe. I can't do that here, too many memories, but I know in Forks Washington I may be able to breathe again.

I know that I am slowly falling apart, and everyone around me is too oblivious to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I do not own any character's from Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling and all the characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not making any money off of this, I'm just getting the plot bunny out of my head.

* * *

In this story the events of from Twilight through Eclipse have already happened but instead of Bella graduating in Eclipse she will still be finishing her senior year of school. The events from Harry Potter have all taken place completely ignoring the Epilogue. There will be some added events that where not in the Harry Potter Series and some darker elements to it.

I looked around the now bare room, what used to be considered home was no more. Ever since my parents untimely death caused by rogue Death Eaters, this place has become a place where my memories like to haunt me. I failed them, I failed them and they were killed because of me, their daughter that they could not even remember. I felt like crying and crawling into a ball, I failed them. I may not have been the one casted the killing curse on them, but I was responsible for their deaths. I at the end of the day killed them.

Before I could let myself drown into my misery once more, I felt someone come up behind and wrap his arms around me. I tensed for a moment before remembering who it was. I sighed as he kissed my neck whispering me 'good morning'. Nothing is good any more.

"Good morning, Harry!" I reply with a smile on my face as I turn to greet him. He returns my smile and kisses my lips. 'No', I think, 'nothing is ever good.' He tightens his hold on me "I Wish you didn't have to go" he whispers into my ear.

"Harry," I begin with another sigh, I do that a lot now, "I need to get away from all of this, and you know that. Besides my Uncle Charlie is expecting me, I can't let him down."

"I'll miss you though." He brushes my curls out of my face. He needs me, like I need him. When Ron left us during the Horcrux hunt, all we had was each other. Just Harry and me. We became dependent on each other, we had to feel one another to make sure that the other was real.

"I'll miss you too," I am shocked by how true this statement is, I can feel my eyes watering up. This is the other reason why I need to leave. What Harry and I have is not natural, we are each other's codependent. We need to get away from each other in order to heal. We both know this, we may not be in love each other, but we do care deeply about the other. I need to leave, not just to forget the past and the memories that just won't leave, but to heal. We can't do that with each other.

He wipes the tears from eyes, I can't help the bittersweet smile that comes upon my lips. He leans down and kisses me sweetly. That's something else that I can't stand. I enjoy our time alone together, but he treats me like I'm going to break at any minute. That if he is too rough with me that I will fall apart. He's sweet, I do like that, but it leaves me wanting for more. No more words are exchanged between us. At least my last few hours here, I can become numb from the pain. We depend on each other too much. It just feels too good to quit.

* * *

Forks Washington, Swan Residence:

Bella sat on the couch with Edward's arm wrapped around her. She felt so secure next to him and overwhelming happiness. She and Edward were going to get married and she can spend forever with him as a vampire. Everything was perfect… except for the fact that Jacob refused to talk to her anymore. She sighed, causing Edward to look at her and squeeze her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and gave a slight smile. Jacob may not be able to understand but Edward loves her that's all that matters. So everything can be almost perfect.

The door slammed open causing Bella to give a slight jump. "Bella! Come help me with the groceries!" called out Charlie. Bella stood up giving Edward a playful shove as he chuckled at jumpiness. Bella grabbed the bags from her father's hands while Edward went outside to grab the rest for him. As she helped her father put the bags away, she looked at all the different items he bought. "Uh, what's with the large amounts of weird food?" She asked opening the fridge to put a jar of pickles in there. Neither one of them eat pickles.

"You remember your Cousin Hermione? She's coming to live with us!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly with wide smile on his face. His smile fell of his face as Bella dropped the jar of pickles in her hands. Edward being in the presence of Charlie was unable to get the jar in time. "Bella," Edward asked worriedly "are you okay?"

"Why on earth is _she_ coming here" She asked unable to keep all of the disgust out of her voice. Whenever Hermione was around she always managed to show Bella up. Hermione was smarter than her, read more than she did. Hermione always managed to make Bella feel that they were always in a competition, at least she's pretty she thought. Hermione's hair and front teeth were so large, unlike hers, with how bad those were there was no way that was going to change.

"As you know your Aunt and Uncle passed away last month, leaving Mia on her own. Since you will be starting your senior year this year, Mia will come and join with you." He said grabbing a broom and dust pan. "Since she's my brother's girl and since we're the last family she has, she will be coming to live with us. She just wanted to stay the summer with her friends, and should be here sometime tomorrow." He finished as he cleaned up the pickles.

Before Bella could say anything else Edward put an arm around her. "I am sorry for your loss Mr. Swan" He said. While Charlie still disliked the boy greatly he felt grateful that the boy said that. After all when he told Bella last month about his brother and her aunt she didn't say anything, actually acted like she could care less. It was nice to have someone offer condolences.

"Thanks Edward, but I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to go home now, I need Bella's help finishing up the guest bedroom for Hermione." Charlie said with a nod of the Edward just nodded his head at him offering a slight smile and he kissed Bella's cheek saying goodnight to her, even though they both knew he was going to come back later.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

Alice was talking excitedly about something. She was always excited about something. It bothered him how happy and excited she always was. She could talk for hours and hours on end about something driving him completely insane. He couldn't even use sleep as an excuse to shut her up, seeing as how a vampire couldn't sleep.

Lately her chatter has been about Edward's and Bella's upcoming wedding next August. I just can't take it. I find the whole thing ridiculous but I keep my mouth shut. I am just unaware if I have the patience to keep listening to her talk. I know I will let her, it would hurt her feelings if I snapped at her. So I'll let her keep talking about it wishing that I could somehow ignore her.

Thankful Edward arrives causing Alice to jump to him and turn to her attention on to him. _'Thank goodness'_ I think with a sigh causing Edward to look at me.

"Thank goodness your back" Alice said pulling Edward towards her "We have some much to do in such a little amount of time!" Edward was being dragged by her, unsuccessfully but still dragged none the less.

"Alice, sweetheart calm down" Esme came into the room followed by Rosalie and Emmett. "You have a lot of time, a little over a year in fact." She said gently pulling Alice away from Edward. Edward sent her a thankful nod while Alice pouted and danced her way back over to me. She sat on my lap and hugged me whining.

"Jasper! They are all being mean to me!" I sighed putting an arm around her. I could care less, but I hate it when she whines, it hurts my head. At that moment saving me from having to reply to her Carlisle pulled up. "Good now that he is here I need to tell you all something" Edward said knowing that Carlisle could her him. He waited until Carlisle came inside to continue to elaborate some more. While we were waiting Alice's hands roamed my chest and neck. I hate when she does this. I stay with her because she loves me, I may not love her, which she knows, but she makes impossible for me to leave. Her unbearable sadness cripples me. I hate being an empath sometimes.

Once Carlisle is in the house Edward turn towards Alice, for once they are not having their silent conversations but are actually talking aloud so the rest of us can hear. "Have you had any visions lately?" he asks her. This puzzles her, she hates it when something puzzles her. "No I haven't. Why?"

"Well apparently Bella's cousin is coming to live with her" this takes us all by shock. "I didn't know she had any family outside of her parents" Carlisle said, the rest of us agreeing.

"I never saw that" Alice tenses up and is getting nervous, I send out calming waves to settle her down. "How's that even possible?" Rosalie asked. Alice just shook her head, she has no idea.

"Why is she moving here?" I ask causing everyone to look at me strangely, I am usually very quiet but it seemed like no one was going to ask. Edward looks at me and tells us all "Her parents are dead and since she doesn't have any other family will be staying with them."

I can feel everyone's anxiety about this, there's not much that Alice cannot see. I can't help but think why Bella never told anyone about her relatives. Edward hearing my thoughts responds with a shrug of his shoulders. But what I really want to know is also something that no one seems to think to ask.

"How?" I ask. Sensing their confusion I elaborate "How did they die?"

Edward looks me in the eye and stays silent, answering all of my questions. A true mystery that neither Alice nor Edward know about, this intrigues me greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Thank y'all so much for the favs, follows and reviews. I am genuinely shocked by how many of y'all are enjoying this. Any ways let me go ahead and get on with the story.

* * *

Sea-Tac Airport, Seattle Washington:

There was something about flying that just was not natural, Witches and Wizards have their broomsticks and enchanted items and muggles invented planes, they are inventions of people that let us humans fly. It just was not natural. Hermione just could not understand why people enjoyed flying. She found it to be absolutely nauseating, Times like this she couldn't help but wish her Uncle Charlie knew about magic, then she wouldn't have to put herself through anymore torture.

Damn Statue of Secrecy.

Hermione was waiting on her bag to come through the baggage claim, while waiting she couldn't help but grimace when she caught her reflection. While she looked nice in her white long sleeved lacey top that flared at the bottom, her light faded blue jeans and knee high boots, even her hair had tamed down quite a lot, it as of now fell down in bouncy curls to her mid back, that was not what caused her to grimace.

What caused her to grimace was the fact that the girl looking right back at her, was not the same girl she had been many months before. She was still sickly skinny, not fully gaining back the weight that she had lost, in fact it seemed like to her she was just losing more weight. _Am I eating?_ She asked herself honestly not remembering when the last time she ate was, or the last time she was able to hold her food down. A nasty side effect of the all the trauma she's been through, it was like her body did not want her to heal. There was still a faint scar on her neck where Bellatrix cut her, which will always be there, just like the other one. The knife was enchanted, once cut with it, it will never truly go away.

What made her want to cry right then and there though, was her eyes. Her eyes that once filled with laughed and innocence were no longer there. They were now haunted with the memories of the past. She sighed refusing to show any of these people how weak she felt. She grabbed her bag, mostly for appearances sake, and began to make her way to the waiting area where her Uncle would be at.

"Mia!" a warm deep voice called out to her as she stepped into the room. She looked over to where she heard the voice, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw her Uncle rush towards her, embracing her into a warm hug. He smelt like cinnamon and rain, like the rain had forever embedded itself into him. It was such a comforting smell. "Uncle Charlie," she said as she returned the hug.

"It's been so long!" He exclaimed examining her. She could tell that he thought she was way too skinny, thankfully though, he did not comment. "Is that all you brought?" He asked looking at her one bag with puzzlement. She looked down at her brown bag, before looking back up at him "Yep!" She replied with a fake smile plastered to her lips.

"Okay" the confusion was still clearly in his voice. He said no more on the matter and picked up her bag. Her hand touched her beaded bag on her right side. After everything she has been though, she always had her beaded bag on her, it was like her life line. You just never know when it may be needed. That bag he had was just for appearances, the one attached to her that is the only bag she needs.

* * *

It was a three and an half hour drive from Seattle-Tacoma International Airport to Forks, not including a pit stop for late morning breakfast. On the way there Hermione and Charlie were able to catch up on each other's lives, Charlie's life consisting of his work and what Bella was up to, for Hermione, she gave him details on a life a normal girl her age should have, she gave him lies.

She couldn't help but smile at the scenery that Forks had to offer, it was so green. So similar to life in Scotland, but different enough to not cause her extreme panic attacks. It was breath taking, it was home. Not long after reaching Forks did they reach Charlie's house. It was a simple three bedroom house, the house being white with two trees on the outside. "Uh- well here we are its no—"

"Its home," Hermione responded cutting him off and exiting his car. He smiled at her response, following her to the house, her brown bag in hand. Once in the house he told her to follow him up the stairs. "Well this room," he said opening the door to the bedroom, "will be yours."

The room itself was a pale blue color, with silver curtains, with the bedding on the twin bed matching the room, with a bookshelf at the foot of the bed. Directly under the window sat a brown desk, just big enough for her to work at. The other side stood a wooden closet with dresser space below it, and next to the other door leading to the adjoining bathroom between hers' and Bella's room stood another bookshelf, this one already having two shelves full. "I know how much you love to read so I got you some books on the area along with some of the legends of the area" Charlie stammered out.

"It's perfect. Thank you Uncle Charlie." Hermione said sitting down on the bed. He nodded putting her bag next to her bed, "I'll leave you to unpack." With that the door closed behind him. Hermione let out a big sigh, pulling out her 10 ¾" long, vine wood, and dragon heartstring core wand, ever so grateful that she was able to get her wand back after the war. With a flick of her wrist her clothes came out of her bag and was put in the closet, her books on the bookshelf by her bed. With that all done she cast a disillusionment charm to find her magically books from view.

Giving the room a once over, she went over the desk and opened the drawer placing the wand that once belong to Bellatrix in the drawer. After-all, you never know when it may come in handy. Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes she headed to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

EdPOV:

I followed after Bella heading into her house. I just personally cannot understand why she is so against her cousin coming here. The girl, Hermione must have done something to Bella when they were younger. That is the only thing explanation I can think of. Bella is an amazing human, I cannot imagine her holding a grudge against someone for no reason. She didn't with me, so this Hermione must have done something awful to my Bella. That thought made me growl ever so slightly.

 _It smells different._ My eyes narrow trying to figure out what on earth could have caused that. _It's a pleasant smell…_ "Bells" Charlie's voice rang catching my attention "Mia is here. I picked her up earlier this morning." The happiness in his voice caused my lips to twitch. I honestly have no idea when he has ever been so happy. I look over to Bella, her express causing me to frown. I reach for hand and give it a gently squeeze just to let her know that I am here for her.

"Joy," The sarcasm was thick in her voice, Charlie was not able to pick on it at all. "You're cooking?" She asked him with shock. Charlie nodded at her with a smile. 'She's too skinny' I read from his mind. "You staying for dinner Edward" He asked. I was shock, and judging by Bella's face so was she. Charlie could not stand me, can one girl make him forget that. Bella nudge my arm gaining my attention, "I would love to" I need to see this girl for myself.

Bella left my side to help Charlie set the table. I moved out of the way, stepping into the hallway as I did so I heard the stairs creek. I turned my attention to the top of the stairs and was shocked by what I saw. There at the top of the steps stood a small girl, no woman I correct myself, with bouncy caramel curls and eyes. She had on red and gold jersey with a lion on the upper left corner, a long sleeved black shirt underneath it, and a pair of skin tight black jeans. About midway through the stairs she looked up at me a paused, her eyes widen in shock.

Does she know what I am, impossible! As I tried to read her mind, I got nothing but static. How is that even possible? Her eyes narrowed in my direction, it caused me to take a step back. What is with this girl? "Oh there you are!" Charlie said grinding at his niece "dinner is ready. Oh and this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." As she reached the bottom of the stairs I held my hand out for her "It's nice to meet you Hermione."

She grabbed my hand "Likewise" she replied in a thick English accent. She didn't even flinch at the coldness of my hand. Letting go of my hand she followed her uncle into the kitchen, allowing me to catch her scent. It was so pleasant, so calming, it didn't make me want to drain her.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again," she said with a nod of her head, taking the seat on the opposite end of her. "It's Bella," why did she grimace when she said Bella? "I'll stick with Isabella, its much prettier." She responded. I could see Bella seething, I think the whole room could fell it.

"So Hermione," I started setting between the two girls "are you nervous about going to school here in Forks." Might as well try and get some information, I know everyone in the family will be wanting to know everything about. With my gift not working on her, which set me on edge, I would have to find out everything by asking.

"Somewhat." It was a short response, enough of an answer to not come across rude, but not enough to give away any information. My eyes narrowed, what exactly is she hiding? "What was wrong with your old school? Why didn't you just stay there" came Bella's voice, disgust laced throughout her tone.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, shocked by Bella's attitude. Even I was shocked, while I couldn't figure out the girl next to me, she has only been polite to everyone, and for the most part quiet, talking when only spoken to. "Well, Isabella, as you can probably recall, I am now an orphan and being still in school, technically a minor and in need of a guardian. Thus this is where Uncle Charlie comes in, and seeing as how my school is under going construction due to damage it received last year, I need a new school to finish off my high school career. So if you can put two and two together, if you can that is, that is how I ended up here."

If I was left speechless, her voice was filled with fire, and such a bossy tone it made me want to smile. If it was not for Bella's look of pure and utter hatred, I actually may have laughed. Before anyone could say anything else Hermione stood up from the table and excused herself. Her plate left completely untouched.


End file.
